Sleeping Beauty?
by chiisana yume
Summary: HIATUS! "Apa kau mau membawaku pergi dari sini?" tanyanya pada Sasuke. "Imbalannya?" "Apapun yang kau mau dariku,". "Aku akan membunuh siapapun yang membawa pergi Kitsuneku"
1. Chapter 1

Baiklah, ini adalah sebuah kisah tentang kematianku. Bukan! Tenang saja, ini bukan cerita horor ataupun sedih. Kuharap cerita ini akan menyenangkan untuk kalian. Jadi, kita mulai saja ceritanya.

Pada zaman dahulu kala, ada sebuah kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh seorang raja dan ratu yang bijaksana. Sang raja tampan memiliki perawakan yang tenang, santun dalam berbicara, cerdas, dan intuitif. Ia bernama Namikaze Minato. Tentu ia didampingi oleh seorang ratu yang tepat untuknya. Sang ratu bernama Uzumaki Kushina. Ia adalah wanita yang cantik memiliki rambut merah, panjang dan kepribadian lembut (meski terkadang seperti gadis tomboy) dan baik hati. Mereka kedua sangatlah berbahagia.

Kebahagiaan mereka bertambah dikala akan hadirnya bayi kecil mereka. Yup, Kushina sedang hamil 8 bulan dan sebentar lagi akan melahirkan. Kebahagian itu bukan hanya dirasakan oleh mereka, tapi juga oleh masyarakat. Banyak orang yang menantikan kehadiran malaikat kecil tersebut.

Tidak perlu waktu lama, waktu yang ditunggu-tunggupun tiba. Sang ratu melahirkan. Seorang anak laki-laki bersurai pirang bermata biru langit dengan tiga goresan dimasing-masing pipinya yang sangat manis itu akhirnya terlahir kedunia dengan disambut kebahagian semua orang. Dan kalian tahu, dialah Naruto Uzumaki.

Raja dan ratu pun mengadakan pesta menyambut kelahiran Naruto. Dalam pesta itu, sang ratu menyanyikan sebuah lagu indah untuk bayinya. Sedangkan sang raja, ia memberikan Naruto sebuah kalung dibuat khusus dari Crystal Gem yang indah.

Semua orang diundang kepesta tersebut dan dapat melihat sosok malaikat kecil itu. Semua orang terpana melihat Naruto. Ia begitu manis untuk ukuran seorang bayi laki-laki. Dan hal itu memikat hati seorang pangeran dari kerajaan lain.

Sabaku no Gaara, pangeran yang masih berumur 5 tahun, jatuh cinta pada seorang bayi yang baru saja lahir. Dan ia ingin memilikinya untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi apa yang ia bisa perbuat. Tentu saja Naruto milik orang tuanya. Tapi, hati Gaara sudah terlanjut terpikat dan ia akan melakukan apapun untuk memilikinya. Ya, apapun.

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak kelahiran Naruto. Kebahagianpun selalu menyelimuti keluarga tersebut. Namun, semua itu segera berubah.

Disuatu tengah malam, Naruto diculik oleh seseorang yang tak dikenal. Raja dan Ratu berusaha untuk menemukan Naruto. Namun, Naruto tetap tidak ditemukan. Kesedihan pun hadir dalam keluarga itu.

Akhirnya, setiap tahun dihari kelahiran Naruto, sang ratu selalu menyanyikan lagu yang ia nyanyikan untuk Naruto. Berharap suatu hari Naruto akan kembali pada mereka. Meskipun bertahun-tahun berlalu, sang ratu akan terus bernyanyi setiap tahunnya.

Tapi tanpa diketahui siapa pun, di suatu pondok indah yang untuk kesana harus melewati sebuah hutan yang gelap, seorang anak laki-laki bersurai merah tengah setia memandang dan merawat bayi kecil bersurai pirang dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia memerintahkan kakaknya untuk merawat bayi itu, sedangkan ia sendiri akan bersama bayi itu dikala malam tiba dan tidur tepat disamping bayi itu.

Ia tidak akan menyerahkan bayi itu pada siapapun.

"Naruto... you're my little Kitsune,"

**Sleeping Beauty?**

**Disclaimer : Aku inginnya punyaku! Tapi, ini milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, GaaNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, Alur kadang nggak jelas, Shounen-ai, dll.**

m(_ _)m

"Kitsune, bangun sudah siang," ucap seorang wanita cantik membangun seorang pemuda yang malah semakin menutupi dirinya dengan selimut tebalnya.

"Engg... masih ngantuk, Kak Temari," lirih pemuda itu pelan.

"Apa yang akan dikatakan Gaara bila ia melihatmu seperti ini, hm, Kitsune?" ucap Temari membuka jendela kamar membiarkan cahaya mentari yang hangat menyinari kamar sederhana itu.

"HAH! Gaara akan kemari sekarang?" tanyanya segera bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Iya, tapi nanti malam. Oh ya, aku akan pergi keluar hutan untuk membeli keperluan untuk beberapa hari kedepan jadi mungkin aku akan pulang lusa nanti. Untuk sarapan dan makanan sampai lusa nanti, sudah kusediakan untukmu," ucap Temari dengan pergi keluar kamar.

"Uh... kenapa Kak Temari boleh keluar hutan, sedangkan aku tidak boleh," ucap Kitsune dengan sedikit cemberut.

Pemuda bernama Kitsune itu pun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi. Dibasuhnya dengan pelan kulit tan lembut miliknya. Meski ia ini laki-laki, ia terlihat sangatlah manis. Dibiarkan tubuhnya berendam di air yang hangat, merasakan kenyaman yang sangat menyenangkan.

Tanpa disadarinya ia menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Ia sendiri tidak tahu dari mana ia mengetahui lagu yang ia nyanyikan ini. Tapi entah mengapa, lagu ini seperti sudah tersimpan dengan sangat baik diingatannya dan tidak bisa ia lupakan. Setiap kali menyanyikannya ia selalu merasakan perasaan rindu.

"Kitsune, apa itu kau yang bernyanyi?" teriak Temari yang menyadarkan lamunan Kitsune.

"Iya,"

"Kuingatkan untuk tidak menyanyika lagu itu didepan Gaara, ia tidak menyukainya. Dan jangan terlalu lama berendamnya, aku tak mau Gaara khawatir karena kau jatuh sakit, mengerti?"

"Iyaa..."

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu," teriak Temari yang kemudian masuk melewati hutan yang gelap itu.

Tidak lama kemudian, Kitsune menyudahi acara berendamnya dan mengeringkan tubuhnya. Dikenakan olehnya sebuah kemeja putih yang kebesaran untuk tubuhnya yang mampu menutupi sedikit bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dan pakaian itu, membuat Kitsune terlihat lebih menggoda. Ia juga tak melupakan kalung kesayangan yang sudah dimilikinya sejak kecil.

Selesai berpakaian, Kitsune berjalan menuju ruang makan, disana sudah tersedia sebuah sup hangat. Dimakannya perlahan sup hangat itu dengan memikirkan berbagai hal. Memikirkan bagaimana keadaan diluar hutan yang mengelilingi pondok tempat ia tinggal ini.

Meski hanya sebuah pondok. Tapi pondok ini begitu nyaman dan indah. Namum ingin sekali Kitsune untuk keluar dari tempatnya selama ini meski untuk sekali saja. Tapi, bila ia melakukan itu, ia akan menghancurkan hati seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat mencintai dirinya selama ini.

Selesai makan, Kitsune pun bangkit dari duduknya dan segera membersihkan piring yang kotor itu. terlalu terlena dengan pikirannyaa hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang sekarang tengah memandang intens dirinya.

Orang tersebut berjalan perlahan mendekati sosok Kitsune yang membelakangi dirinya itu. Dengan perlahan pula ia memeluk sosok pemuda pirang itu.

Kitsune sangat terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Dengan cepat ia menoleh untuk melihat siapa orang ini. Dan ternyata ia adalah,

"Gaara!? Kenapa kau ada disini? Kau mengagetkanku saja," ucap Kitsune tenang sudah mengetahui ternyata yang memeluknya adalah Gaara.

"Kenapa kau seperti itu? apa kau tak suka aku berada disini?" tanya Gaara masih dengan tetap memeluk Kitsune.

"Bukan begitu, kupikir kau akan datang pada malam hari,"

"Memang apa yang sedang kau pikirkan hingga tidak menyadari keberadaan diriku?"

"Aku hanya berpikir seperti apa dunia dibalik hut -"

"Jangan pernah berpikir tentang hal itu!" ucap Gaara dingin memotong perkataan Kitsune.

"... iya, tenang saja, aku tak akan pergi kemana-mana," ucap Kitsune tersenyum hangat.

Sebenarnya ia sangatlah ingin keluar dari tempat ini. Tapi ia juga tahu, Gaara tidak akan membiarkan ia meninggalkan tempat ini. Sudah sejak lama ia mengetahui kalau dirinya sengaja disembunyikan Gaara dari dunia diluar sana. Ia sendiri tidak tahu memangnya ada apa diluar sana. Tapi yang ia tahu pasti, Gaara tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengambil dirinya dari Gaara.

"Oh ya, Kitsune, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini dan sepertinya aku tidak akan kesini untuk dua hari kedepan karena ada urusan yang harus aku lakukan," ucap Gaara.

"Oh, makanya kau mengunjungiku sekarang, hm?" goda Kitsune sedangkan Gaara semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Dan sebuah ide muncul diotak Kitsune, bila Gaara tidak bisa kesini dan Kak Temari yang baru pulang lusa nanti. Berarti ia memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk ia pergi keluar dari hutan dan kembali kesini. Ia bisa melihat dunia dibalik hutan ini.

"Temari kemana?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Ah, Kak Temari? Ia, Kak Temari... ia... pergi, pergi mencari buah, iya, dia mencari buah, baru saja pergi, mungkin, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan kembali, hehe" ucap Kitsune berbohong.

"Hm? Ya, sudah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Kau harus berhati-hati," ucap Gaara mengecup kening Kitsune.

"Iya," jawab Kitsune.

Gaara pun pergi, meninggalkan Kitsune yang mulai menyusun rencana agar ia keluar dari tempat ini bersama dengan Kurama, rubah peliharaannya, dan kemudian kembali lagi ke pondok ini.

Sedangkan ditempat lain dihari yang sama, seorang pemuda tampan bersurai raven dengan mata onyx-nya menatap sekeliling karena tersesat didalam sebuah hutan yang gelap. Pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu terus berjalan meski ia sendiri tidak tahu dimana jalan keluarnya.

Karena terlalu santai berjalan dan melihat-lihat, ia tidak melihat jalan didepan dan akhirnya tergelincir. Tubuhnya terus berguling-guling melewati semak-semak belukar membuat pakaiannya robek sana-sini. Akhirnya, tubuhnya berhenti berguling. Badannya sekarang terasa sangat sakit.

"Sial! Ini semua karena si keriput sialan yang menipuku," ucap Sasuke dengan merasakan sakit ditubuhnya saat ini. Dengan terhuyung ia berjalan kembali.

Kemudian, ia mendengar suara nyanyian. Tapi tidakkah aneh, didalam hutan yang gelap ini terdengar suara seseorang bernyanyi. Dan suaranya juga merdu. Tanpa disadari, Sasuke berjalan menuju asal suaru itu. Perlahan ia melihat seberkas cahaya didepan sana ditempat suara itu berasal. Ia terus berjalan menuju asal suara itu.

Akhirnya ia sampai di tempat bercahaya itu, dan saat itu pula kegelapan menyelimutinya. Ia pingsan.

**BRRUUKKK**

Suara itu segera menarik perhatian seorang pemuda pirang yang tak lain adalah Kitsune. Dihampirinya asal suara itu dan menemukan seorang pemuda raven terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

"Siapa dia?"

m(_ _)m

**Sasuke POV**

Kurasakan seluruh tubuhku begitu sakit. aku berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi. Oh ya, aku tergelincir dihutan gelap itu, lalu aku mendengar suara dan berjalan menuju asal suara itu. sepertinya setelah itu aku pingsan. Tapi tunggu dulu, apakah rerumputan terasa empuk dan lembut seperti ini? Lagi pula ini lebih terasa seperti sedang berbaring diatas kasur.

Aku pun perlahan membuka mataku, bukan langit biru yang menyambutku tapi yang kulihat adalah langit-langit kamar. Dan yang pasti kamar ini bukan kamarku, karena langit-langit kamarku lebih bagus dari ini. Lalu, aku dimana?

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya sebuah suara.

Kumenoleh ke asal suara itu dan melihat seorang pemuda tengah tersenyum kearahku. Ia... sangat manis.

"Hei, apa kau bisa mendengarku? Kau sudah tidak apa-apa? Hei, ayolah, jawab pertanyaanku... tunggu, jangan-jangan kau gagu ya? oh... maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud. Kalau begitu ini kertas dan pensil. Nah, sekarang kau bisa menulis apa yang ingin kau katakan. Silakan, jangan sungkan," ucap pemuda pirang manis itu dengan menyerahkan kertas dan pensil padaku.

Dia dengan seenaknya menyimpulkan kalau aku ini gagu? Pemuda ini memang manis tapi ternyata ia..

"Bodoh," ucapku.

Sedikit wajah kaget muncul diwajah manisnya. Namun ia kembali tersenyum dan bertanya,

"Maaf, tadi anda berkata apa?"

"Bodoh! Dasar bodoh! Hn? kenapa kau diam? atau jangan-jangan kau ini tuli, heh, Dobe,"

Tidak perlu waktu lama wajahnya memerah dan teriakan yang keras menyambut telingaku.

"AKU BUKAN DOBE, DASAR TEME! AKU INI KITSUNE,"

"Hn," tanggapku.

Dan sekarang ia terlihat kesal, tapi wajah kesalnya manis juga.

"Hn itu apa Teme?"

"Hn,"

"Teme! Kau in-"

"Ini dimana?" potongku.

Kemudian ia terdiam dan sepertinya mulai mengatur emosinya dengan menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya kembali.

"Ini dikamarku, setidaknya berterima kasihlah karena aku sudah menolongmu,"

"Hn" jawabku yang kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Itu bukan berterima kasih tahu. Eh, kau mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Pulang," jawabku singkat dan bila dilihat lagi kenapa pemuda pirang ini hanya memakai kemeja saja. Memang sih, kemeja itu bisa sedikit menutup bagian bawahnya. Dia terlihat sexy. Argghh... apa yang aku pikirkan.

"Hei, maksudmu pulang itu, keluar dari hutan ini?" tanyanya lagi memandangku terus menerus.

"Iya, Dobe,"

"Hei, sudah kukatakan namaku ini Kitsune, bukan Dobe, Teme! Oh ya, namamu siapa?" tanya Kitsune mengikutiku.

Tunggu, ia tidak mengenaliku? Sepertinya pemuda ini memang benar-benar menarik. Untung aku mengikuti kata-kata si keriput itu. Berguna juga si keriput itu jadi kakakku.

"Sasuke, namaku Sasuke," jawabku.

"Pekerjaanmu?" tanya Kitsune.

"...Tukang kayu bakar," bohongku.

"EHHH! Sungguh? Tapi tak mirip ah,"

"Hn,"

"Em... Sasuke, boleh aku minta sesuatu padamu?" ucapnya ragu-ragu.

"Hn?"

"Tolong bawa aku keluar dari tempat ini,"

"Imbalannya?" tanyaku.

Tampak ia berpikir sejenak, dan kemudian sepertinya ia mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Apapun," jawabnya.

"Hn?"

"Imbalannya adalah apapun yang kau inginkan dariku,"

"Baiklah, kau boleh ikut,"

'Heh... pemuda ini memang menarik,'

Dan Kitsune pun pergi bersama dengan Sasuke. Tidak lupa rubah peliharaan Kitsune yang setia menemaninya. Mereka tidak akan pernah menyangka bahwa pertemuan mereka akan merubah segalanya.

**End Sasuke POV**

Sementara itu, ditempat lain diwaktu yang sama, Gaara tengah berjalan melewati gelapnya hutan.

'Setelah aku kembali, aku akan melamar Kitsune dan membuatnya menjadi milikku selamanya,' pikir Gaara.

Memang sudah sejak kecil ia ingin membuat Kitsune menjadi miliknya sendiri. Bahkan sejak melihat ia yang baru lahir, ia sudah memutuskan Kitsune akan terus jadi miliknya selamanya. Ia tidak akan menyerahkannya pada siapapun.

Namun, sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Diatas sebuah semak-semak terdapat sebuah benda yang tidak mungkin ada ditempat seperti ini. Sebuah sobekan pakaian tersangkut disemak-semak itu. berarti ada orang lain dihutan ini dan mungkin.. Kitsune!

Dengan cepat Gaara berlari kembali menuju pondok tempat ia meninggalkan Kitsune. Ia berharap, semoga saja apa yang ia pikirkan tidak akan terjadi.

Namun kenyataan berkata lain. Kitsune miliknya tidak ada. Dan kemungkinan terbesar, sekarang ia bersama orang asing.

Dugaannya diperkuat dengan adanya dua buah gelas diatas meja. Ada orang lain yang bersama Kitsune tadi dan orang ini bukanlah Temari. Karena Temari memiliki gelas pribadinya. Dan bila dilihat dari kelakuannya tadi siang, sepertinya ia berbohong soal Temari yang pergi mencari buah.

**PRRAANNGG**

"Kitsune! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi! Akan kubunuh siapapun yang telah membawamu!"

**Bersambung...**

**Wah... maaf, aku malah bikin cerita baru lagi :(**

**Berminat untuk mereview?**

**Maaf bila masih ada kesalahan dalam fic ini**

**Please review...**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan mereview^^**

**Mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Dari cerita yang lalu, kita mengetahui sekarang Kitsune sedang pergi bersama pria berambut pantat ayam itu. oh... ayolah, jangan katakan kalian melupakannya. Apa perlu aku ingatkan kembali tentang cerita sebelumnya? Yah... tapi aku terlalu malas untuk menceritakannya kembali. Jadi berusahalah untuk mengingatnya sendiri ya.

Yup, kembali kecerita.

Sekarang Sasuke sedang berjalan bersama Kitsune yang sejak tadi terus saja sibuk bermain dengan rubah peliharaannya. Sasuke diabaikan oleh Kitsune. Salah! Itu sangatlah salah! Karena sebelumnya Kitsune terus, terus dan terus saja mengajak bicara Sasuke. Tapi kalian pasti mengertikan apa yang akan dikatakan makhluk berambut pantat ayam itu. yup, benar, ia hanya menjawab semua perkataan atau pertanyaan Kitsune dengan dua huruf andalannya yaitu 'Hn' yang artinya tidak jelas itu.

Tentu saja, Kitsune semakin kesal dan memutuskan untuk bermain dengan Kurama, nama rubah peliharaannya, daripada terus diabaikan oleh si Sasuke ini. Tapi sebenarnya, kalian tahu, tanpa sepengetahuan Kitsune, Sasuke terus saja memperhatikan tiap gerak-gerik Kitsune. Tentu sebenarnya ia sangat tertarik dengan pemuda pirang ini. Heh, ayolah, Seme mana yang tidak tertarik bila dihadapkan dengan Uke manis seperti Kitsune ini.

Tapi kalau Sasuke pikir-pikir lagi, entah mengapa sosok pemuda pirang ini tidak begitu asing lagi baginya. Sepertinya ia pernah melihat atau bertemu entah kapan dan dimananya ia sendiri tidak mengerti.

"Hei, Kitsune,"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke, ia sangat terkejut.

"Kenapa wajahmu sangat kaget begitu, Dobe," ucap Sasuke sedikit jengkel.

"Ah, tidak, hanya kaget saja. kukira kau tak mau bicara karena takut haus nantinya, kalau kau jadi hauskan bisa gawat, aku tidak bawa air minum, sih," ucapnya mengelus-elus bulu Kurama yang berada digendongannya.

"Dasar Dobe. Hm.. hei Dobe, apa kita pernah bertemu?"

"Apa maksudmu Teme?"

"Tidak, soalnya entah mengapa rasanya aku pernah ketemu denganmu,"

"Hm..." Kitsune tampak berpikir sebentar mengabaikan Kurama yang terus menjilati pipinya. "Ah! Aku tahu!" teriaknya tiba-tiba.

"Hn?" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tahu kenapa kau merasa seperti itu. mungkin itu karena aku adalah kekasihmu selanjutnya," ucapnya yang kemudian tertawa dan kembali bermain dengan Kurama.

"Dobe, aku ini belum pernah punya kekasih, jadi bukan selanjutnya tapi pertama,"

"APA? Jadi kau belum pernah 'itu'?" tanya Kitsune terkejut membuat Kurama melompat kaget dari gendongannya.

"Seperti kau pernah saja dan apa maksud dari 'itu', hah?"

"Hehehe, Kurama sini," ucap Kitsune memanggil Kurama yang sekarang digendong Kitsune lagi. "Aku memang belum pernah 'itu', tapi asal kau tahu saja ya, biar aku terkurung ditengah hutan seperti ini, aku juga pernah lho, ber-ci-u-man," ucapnya mengeja kata terakhir dengan bibir seksinya itu.

"Hn?"

"Kau tahu, Gaara adalah orang yang mengambil ciuman pertamaku. Ia sangat menyayangiku dan aku tahu akan hal itu, tapi aku tetap saja ingin keluar dari hutan ini meski ia terus saja melarangku," jelasnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau bertanya kenapa. Tentu saja karena bosan. Setiap hari melakukan hal yang sama, dari pagi hingga malam dan bertemu pagi lagi. Hampir kegiatan sejenis yang itu itu saja aku lakukan. Aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan diluar hutan ini. Bagaimana rasanya bertemu dengan orang banyak, melihat bagaimana kehidupan diluar hutan ini, dan mencari tahu apakah ada orang yang mengetahui sebuah lagu yang aku sendiri tidak tahu ini," jelasnya yang semula berwajah ceria kini menjadi sendu dan terlihat kesepian.

"Lagu?"

"Iya, lagu ini," dan Kitsune pun mulai menyanyikan lagu ini. Lagu yang selalu melekat dipikiran dan hatinya.

'Lagu ini! Mungkinkah dia...'

**Sleeping Beauty?**

**Disclaimer : Takdir mengatakan kalau Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, tapi Uzumaki Naruto tetaplah milik Sasuke XD**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, GaaNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, Alur kadang nggak jelas, Shounen-ai, dll.**

m(_ _)m

Dilain tempat, tapi tetap didalam hutan yang sama. Sesosok pemuda bersurai merah tengah dengan bersusah payah mencari Kitsune miliknya. Sungguh ia sangat panik walaupun wajahnya tampak biasa-biasa saja.

Ia terus mencari sosok cahayanya itu dirimbunnya dedaunan hutan ini.

'Kitsune, kau kemana?' pikirnya masih terus mencari dan mencari. Dan sebuah suara dedauan yang bergesekkan menarik perhatiannya. Dilihatnya semak-semak yang bergerak-gerak menandakan ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan menuju arahnya.

Dari situ ia mulai waspada dan berharap juga. Berharap yang keluar adalah sosok Kitsune yang kemudian berlari memeluknya dengan terus berkata takut karena ia tersesat. Dan waspada bila yang keluar adalah binatang buas yang hidup dihutan ini dan siap menerkamnya.

Sosok itu semakin mendekat. Gaara pun semakin waspada. Perlahan sosok itu mulai terlihat, seorang wanita muncul dari balik semak-semak itu.

"Gaara? Kenapa kau disini? Dan kenapa kau pucat seperti itu?" tanya Temari ketika melihat sosok adiknya yang kacau itu.

"Temari?" ucapnya yang kemudian menarik napas. "Darimana kau?" ucapnya pelan.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu Gaa-"

"Kutanya, darimana saja kau!" bentak Gaara yang kemudian Temari terdiam dengan wajah memucat. Ia tidak berani bila sudah menghadapi sosok adiknya yang sedang marah seperti ini.

"Aku tadi ingin ke kota, tapi aku berniat kembali lagi karena ada yang ketinggalan," jelas Temari.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Kitsune, ia menghilang, ia dibawa oleh orang lain!" teriak Gaara.

Temari terdiam. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus bertindak selanjutnya. Ia terlalu takut berkata-kata. Ia tidak mau membuat adiknya marah lebih dari ini. Ia memutuskan diam adalah pilihan terbaik untuknya saat ini.

Selagi Temari terdiam, Gaara kembali mengatur nafasnya berusaha menenangkan dirinya kembali. Ia harus tenang untuk bisa mencari Kitsunenya itu.

"Bantu aku mencarinya"

Tanpa perlu berkata-kata lagi, Temari segera membantu mencarinya.

m(_ _)m

Sasuke terkejut mendengar nyanyian itu. Tentu semua orang mengetahui lagu yang dinyanyikan Kitsune ini. Tapi yang membuatnya ia lebih terkejut, bagaimana bisa Kitsune yang tidak pernah keluar dari hutan lebat ini bisa mengetahui lagu itu.

"Ne, Sasuke, kenapa terdiam?"

"Tidak, Kitsune, apa kau tahu lagu ini dari orang lain?"

"Tidak, aku mengetahui lagu ini sendiri. kau tahu, Gaara selalu marah bila aku menyanyikan lagu ini,"

Sasuke sekarang mulai merasa aneh. Mendengar nama itu terus saja keluar dari mulut Kitsune. Mungkihkan nama itu adalah nama orang yang memang ia kenal.

"Gaara yang kau maksud itu... apa Sabaku no Gaara?"

"Hehh... Teme, kenapa kau tahu nama lengkap Gaara?"

'Ternyata dugaanku tepat. Memang Sabaku no Gaara,'

Kitsune pun menatap bingung Sasuke yang kembali terdiam lagi. Dia sudah sangat senang karena akhirnya ia bisa berbincang-bincang dengan Sasuke. Kalau Sasuke terdiam lagi, ia akan bosan lagi.

"Ne, Sasuke, kenapa terdiam... katakanlah sesuatu," ucap Kitsune manja.

"Hn"

"Arrghhh... jangan dua huruf itu lagi, aku bosan mendeng-" Kitsune terdiam. Suara itu, ia mendengar sebuah suara, meski pelan karena asal suara itu sangat jauh, tapi ia tahu, itu adalah suara... Gaara.

Mendengar ucapan Kitsune yang terputus, Sasuke menoleh menatap Kitsune yang kini wajah sudah sangat pucat, menggambarkan berbagai perasaan yang tak bisa dikatakan. Sekarang ini Kitsune tampak tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri. Bahkan ia mengabaikan Kurama yang sekarang tengah menggigit dan menarik celana Kitsune.

Sasuke menepuk pelan pundak itu, berharap Kitsune kembali dari pikirannya. Ketika disentuhnya pundak kecil itu, tiba-tiba tubuh ramping Kitsune terjatuh. Untung saja, tanggapan Sasuke cepat, jadi sekarang ia tengah memeluk tubuh lemas Kitsune. sebenarnya ada apa.

"Kumohon," suara pelan Kitsune terdengar oleh Sasuke. "Bawa aku keluar dari hutan ini," ucap Kitsune menggenggam erat baju Sasuke.

"Dasar Dobe, kau seperti putri-putri didalam dongeng-dongeng saja. aku jadi seperti pangerannyakan," ucap Sasuke dengan sedikit tersenyum mengejek agar Kitsune kembali bersemangat kembali.

"Heh... aku ini pria tahu, lagi pula cerita hidupku ini mirip dengan pangeran Naruto yang hilangkan?"

Sasuke terkejut, lagi.

"Kau..."

"Iya, aku tahu soal pangeran Naruto itu, kak Temari yang menceritakannya padaku,"

Sasuke pun mulai mengangkat sosok pemuda pirang itu, membawanya dalam gendongannya. Kitsune pun melingakarkan lengannya dileher Sasuke agar dirinya tidak terjatuh.

"Tidak pernah ingin tahu kalau kau itu mungkin adalah pangeran Naruto?"

"Heh... jangan terlalu berharap. Kenyataan itu tidak seindah dongeng,"

"Kau memang Dobe, pertemuan kita ini mungkin saja sebuah dongeng, Dobe,"

"Jadi, maksudmu, mungkin kita ini hanya sebuah karakter yang sekarang tengah dibaca oleh orang lain?"

"Mungkin,"

"Jika benar, aku berharap yang menulis cerita kita membuatnya menjadi akhir yang bahagia,"

Mendengar ucapan itu, Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Tidak menyangka dirinya akan berkata mengenai dongeng.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum, Teme? Meledekku," ngambek Kitsune.

"Kau tau, untuk apa berharap pada penulis. Yang menentukan bagaimana akhirnya itu dirimu sendiri, Dobe. Karena itukan kehidupanmu sendiri,"

Kitsune pun tertawa, tidak menyangkan kata-kata seperti itu akan keluar dari mulut seorang Sasuke.

"Semoga..."

m(_ _)m

Diwaktu yang sama tapi ditempat yang berbeda. Didalam sebuah istana yang megah, tampak raja Minato dengan istrinya yang setia berada disampingnya, dengan tenang mendengarkan laporan dari seorang pria suruhannya.

"Kakashi, apakah kau sudah mendapat petunjuk mengenai Naruto?" tanya Kushina.

Sungguh, ia sangat merindukan anaknya. Bertahun-tahun terlewati tanpa bisa berada disamping anaknya sendiri. Tidak bisa melihat saat pertama kali anaknya berjalan. Tidak bisa mendengar suaranya memanggil ibu, tidak bisa merasakan sentuhannya, dan tidak bisa memberikan kasih sayang padanya. Seorang ibu pasti akan merasa sangat sedih bila mengalami hal seperti ini.

"Seperti dugaan sebelumnya, pangeran Naruto memang diculik oleh Sabaku no Gaara. Tapi Saya masih belum menemukan bukti yang kuat untuk menuduhnya. Walaupun begitu, dua rekan Saya berencana membawa pangeran Naruto keluar dari genggaman Gaara. Tapi Saya masih belum menerima laporan selanjutnya dari dua orang itu,"

"Syukurlah..." Air mata mengalir lembut diwajah cantik itu. akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, ia akan segera bertemu dengan anaknya.

Minato pun memeluk sosok istri tercintanya. Ikut merasakan kebahagian itu.

"Kapan dua rekanmu akan menjalankan rencananya?" tanya Minato.

"Saya belum tahu pasti. Tapi yang Saya khawatirkan adalah orang itu,"

"Orang itu?"

Kushina segera menatap kembali Kakashi. Tatapan bahagianya kini berganti dengan tatapan Khawatir dan penuh harap.

"Ya, orang itu juga mengetahui dimana pangeran Naruto berada, yang Saya takutkan pangeran Naruto sudah lebih dulu diambil olehnya,"

"Kalau begitu, lekas perintahkan dua rekanmu untuk menjalankan rencananya. Jangan sampai Naruto direbut terlebih dahulu!"

"Siap!" Kakashi segera pergi meninggalkan sepasang suami istri yang sekarang mengkhawatirkan anaknya tersebut.

"Naruto..."

m(_ _)m

"Ne, Sasuke, kau belum mengatakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan karena mau menolongku keluar dari hutan ini," ucap Kitsune masih tetap digendong oleh Sasuke.

"Akan kukatakan bila sudah keluar dari hutan ini,"

Mendengar jawaban itu, Kitsune tersenyum dan kemudian menatap Kurama yang tengah berjalan disamping Sasuke, tidak memperhatikan lagi Sasuke, yang kini sebuah seringai terukir diwajah tampan itu.

'Mine...'

**Bersambung...**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ne, Sasuke, kau belum mengatakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan karena mau menolongku keluar dari hutan ini,"

"Akan kukatakan bila sudah keluar dari hutan ini,"

'Mine'

**Sleeping Beauty?**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, tapi cerita ini milikku hahaha, makanya Sasu jadi Seme-nya Naru hahahaha *ketawa setan**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, GaaNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, Alur kadang nggak jelas, Shounen-ai, dll.**

m(_ _)m

"Sasuke,"

"Hn"

"Sasuke~"

"Hn"

"Katakanlah kata lain selain Hn-mu itu, aku bosan~"

"Hn"

"ARGGHHH TEME!" narik rambut Sasuke.

"ADUHH! SAKIT TAHU!"

"BERHASIL! Akhirnya kau mengucapkan kata selain 'Hn' yang memuakkan itu!"

"Dasar Dobe!"

"HEI! aku ini Kitsune! Bukan Dobe, mengerti?"

"Hn"

"ARGGHHH kata itu lagi!"

Hening...

"Sasuke, sepertinya kita sudah berjalan cukup lama, ya?"

"Hn" menyingkirkan semak-semak yang menutupi jalan.

"Jawab dengan jawaban yang layak dong, Teme!"

"Iya, aku tahu, Dobe,"

Hening...

"Teme, kau itu sebenarnya tahu jalan keluar tidak sih?"

Diam...

Jalan lagi,

"Teme! Jadi kau tidak tahu jalan keluar?!"

"Berisik,"

"ARGGHHH kalau begitu kenapa aku mau mengikutimu, Teme!"

"Justru sekarang aku sedang mencari jalan keluar, jadi kau diam saja!"

"Memangnya kau tahu dimana letak kota itu? padahal sendirinya tersesat, dasar bodoh, bodoh tingkat dewa, bukan, tapi kurang pintar yang kelewatan begonya," bisik Kitsune yang cukup membuat Sasuke untuk mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

Jalan.

Terus berjalan.

Masih berjalan.

Tetap berjalan.

Terus maju.

Dan berjalan...

Jalan...

Jalan...

Jal-

"ARRGGHHH TEME! Katakan padaku di arah mana kota itu berada?" tanya Kitsune frustasi.

"Tim—HEI! kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke terkejut.

"Manjat pohon," ucap Kitsune dengan posisi siap memanjat.

"Untuk?"

"Sekarang sudah hampir malam, aku akan melihat matahari terbenam dimana. Dari situ kita bisa tahu dimana arah timur 'kan? Aku manjat dulu ya," Kitsune pun menghilang dibalik dedauan pohon.

Sasuke... hanya diam.

'Kenapa aku nggak kepikiran ya,'

Ternyata Kitsune kita lebih pintar dari Uchiha yang terkenal kepintarannya itu.

"Sasuke, aku sudah tahu dimana arah timurnya, ayo kita pergi!" ucapnya semangat.

Dan akhirnya kedua pemuda itu berjalan (lagi). Namun sekarang mereka sudah tahu arah mana yang mereka tuju. Tidak seperti tadi yang jalan tak tentu arah karena ulah seseorang (natap Sasuke).

Tapi yang seperti sudah kita ketahui, hari pun menjelang malam. Tentu keadaan hutan saat malam pastilah sangat gelap gulita. Dan kita tentunya tidak bisa melihat keadaan didepankan?

Jadi, disinilah kedua pemuda itu, duduk bersandar pada sebuah batang pohon dengan kegelapan menyelimuti. Eng, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, kenapa tidak menyalakan api unggun saja? ah.. pasti karena si Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak bisa membuat api unggun 'kan? Bukan. Bukan itu alasannya, tapi...

"Gaara masih berkeliaran, aku takut kalau kita membuat api unggun, dia akan menemukan kita. Dan aku tak ingin itu terjadi, Sasuke. Karena aku masih ingin pergi ke kota,"

Itulah alasannya. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, sebenarya Kitsune takut gelap. Tapi mau apalagi.

"Sasuke, aku takut," menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke.

"Bersabarlah, pagi akan datang,"

"Mana mungkin Teme, matahari saja baru terbenam. Nggak mungkin tiba-tiba jadi pagi 'kan? Walaupun iya, berarti ini cerita alurnya kecepetan, dasar Teme bego,"

**JLEEBB**

Akhirnya niat menghimbur Sasuke terbalas dengan hinaan.

"Teme yang bodoh, kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku diam-diam 'kan?, aku... takut," ucapnya mencengkram erat tangan Sasuke.

"Hmp, Dobe, tentu aku tak akan meninggalkanmu,"

'Kau juga tak akan pernah kulepaskan'

"Terima kasih, Teme. Aku suka.." ucapnya dengan suara semakin berbisik.

"Hn?"

"ZZzzz"

Dan Sasuke hanya menghela nafas melihat Kitsune-nya sudah tertidur dengan begitu cepat.

Ditatapnya oleh Sasuke bulan yang bersinar cerah di langit. Banyak yang berkata ia seperti bulan. Tentu bukan karena rupanya. Kalaupun iya, berarti itu suatu hinaan.

Bulan, meskipun ia menerangi kita dimalam yang begitu gelap, tapi sebenarnya ia tidak memiliki cahaya sendiri. Bulan itu hanyalah memantulkan cahaya terang sang mentari penyinar cahaya hangat dunia.

Begitulah Sasuke, dia seperti bulan, akan menjadi gelap gulita tanpa sosok mentari. Dia akan menjadi tidak berarti bila tanpa mentari.

Tapi sekarang, ia sudah memiliki sang mentari. Tentu ia tak akan melepaskannya. Sampai kapanpun.

Disentuhnya surai pirang lembut itu perlahan tak ingin membangunkan pemiliknya. Sosok yang sangat sempurna untuknya. Sosok yang sangat pantas untuk melengkapinya. Sosok yang akan menjadi sangat berarti untuknya. Sosok yang akan selalu menemaninya. Miliknya.

m(_ _)m

Dilain tempat namun diwaktu yang sama, disebuah kerajaan yang cukup jauh diarah barat, seorang pemuda bersurai raven beririskan biru langit tengah menatap langit malam dengan tatapan malas. Ia sentuh rambutnya yang terbuai oleh angit malam itu. Menatap bintang-bintang yang bersinar, tak memperdulikan seorang pemuda yang sejak tadi terus memperhatikannya.

"Angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan tuan muda, sebaiknya tuan muda segera ma-"

"Hei," ucapnya memotong ucapan pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda itu tampak sedikit terkejut, "Kenapa tuan muda?"

Diputar tubuhnya yang kini menatap sang pengawal, "Apa benar kerajaan timur sangatlah indah? Bagaimana caranya kesana, Itachi?"

"Ya, kerajaan timur memang sangatlah indah, ditambah lagi dahulu raja dan ratu dari kerajaan itu dikaruniai seorang anak laki-laki yang sangatlah manis. Namun seseorang menculiknya dan hingga saat ini ia belum ditemukan," Itachi berhenti sebentar menatap tuan mudanya yang masih menatapnya serius mendengarkan semua ucapannya.

Itachi pun melangkah maju, berdiri disamping sang pangeran, "Untuk pergi kesana akan menempuh waktu 2 hari dari tempat ini karena kita harus memutari hutan lebat itu. Tapi bila kita mengambil jalan lurus dalam hutan, hanya butuh waktu 1 hari untuk sampai ke kerajaan timur," Itachi tersenyum menatap sang pangeran yang tampak sedang berpikir itu.

"Anda tidak akan kabur dan pergi kesana 'kan, tuan muda?" sang pangeran menatap tajam Itachi. Memalingkan wajah yang kemudian berjalan menjauh. Memunggungi Itachi yang kini masih menatapnya.

"Sudah berkali-kali kukatakan untuk memanggilku Menma, Itachi. Lagipula kau tahu sendiri bahwa aku tak sudi untuk dijodohkan. Apalagi dengan pangeran dari kerajaan lain. Seenaknya saja mereka memutuskan seperti itu setelah mengetahui bahwa aku ini gay," ucapnya tanpa menatap sang Uchiha.

Itachi dapat merasakan kemarahan disetiap kata itu, "Tapi semua itu dilakukan demi hubungan kerjasama dengan kera-"

"CUKUP! Kau tak tahu! Kau tak tahu kalau yang kuinginkan adalah... ARGHH, sudahlah! kau tak akan mengerti," ucapan penuh amarah namun tersirat kekecewaan itu membuat Itachi terdiam. Menma pun memutusakan untuk pergi meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan Itachi, seorang sahabat baginya dan juga orang yang sangat berarti baginya. Orang yang ia sayangi.

"Dasar Itachi bodoh,"

m(_ _)m

Sejuknya angin perlahan membelai lembut surai pirang seorang pemuda yang kini sedang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya terselimuti rasa hangat yang membuatnya merasa nyaman. Tentu saja kehangatan itu datang dari Kurama yang sedang dipeluk dengan eratnya oleh Kitsune. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia sedang terdiam menikmati dinginnya udara bersandarkan sebuah batu yang keras.

**Krsskkk krssksk krsskkk**

Suara dedauan semak yang saling bergesekan membangunkan Sasuke. Dengan cepat ia segera bangun dan memasang posisi siaga didepan Kitsune yang kini juga terbangun memeluk Kurama yang juga menampakan taringnya. Kitsune merasa takut, ia tak menyangka dan tak ingin Gaara menemukannya secepat ini.

Perlahan sosok itu mulai mendekat, menampakkan surai raven diantara semak. "Hah... Akhirnya aku terlepas dari semak belukar yang menyusahkan ini," ucap pemuda itu sibuk merapihkan pakaiannya sendiri tak memperhatikan Sasuke dan Kitsune yang kini menatapnya heran.

Kurama dengan perlahan menghampiri pemuda itu, dan sepertinya Kurama cukup menyukai pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu pun menyadari kehadiran Kurama dan segera menggendongnya. "Kau lucu sekali," ucapnya mengelus lembut bulu Kurama.

Melihat hal itu, Kitsune tahu, pemuda itu bukanlah orang jahat. Karena Kurama tidak pernah mau mendekati orang yang menurutnya jahat. Katakan saja insting hewan Kurama itu kuat.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa kau?" tanya Kitsune. Pemuda itu sekarang menatap Kitsune. Biru langit bertemu dengan biru langit.

"Kita... mirip," ucap mereka bersamaan.

Kedua orang itu hanya tertawa, menghiraukan Sasuke yang menatap horor kearah pemuda itu.

"Menma?" lirihan itu terdengar oleh Menma. Dan sekarang iris biru langit itu menatap kaget Sasuke.

"Kau..."

**Bersambung...**

**Maaf bila terlalu lama update-nya :( *menunduk**

**Semoga kalian masih menyukai cerita ini ^^**

**Please, review...**

**Mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun ^^**

**Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview dan membaca cerita ini C:**


	4. Chapter 4

Yume mengucapkan maaf dan merasa menyesal. Sebenarnya cerita ini sudah Yume lanjutkan chapter selanjutnya meski hanya setengahnya saja yang baru selesai. Tapi dikarenakan banyak kendala, seperti internet dirumah Yume yang sudah dicabut, dan sejak bulan puasa lalu tubuh Yume selalu kurang sehat dan kemarin saja Yume baru keluar dari rumah sakit setelah 1 minggu dirawat. Dikarenakan tubuh Yume yang sekarang masih belum sehat sepenuhnya, Yume memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar. Hanya 'sebentar' kok. Yume sudah bertekad untuk tidak mentelantarkan fic ini. Mohon pengertian para reader.

Terima kasih atas pengertiannya m(_ _)m

Chiisana Yume


End file.
